Alberto Falcone (Arkhamverse)
Alberto Falcone was the son of Carmine Falcone and thus the heir to the Falcone crime family, who had a history of mental illness. History ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' At some point in his life, Falcone had to undergo an extensive amount of therapy from Dr. Strange relating to his mental illness, which was a threatening split personality. However, he eventually skipped two of his appointments, reasoning that he has his illness under control, and being reluctant to be Strange's guinea pig. He was eventually called by Strange's intern, Harleen Quinzel, and given the subtle threat that they might tell his father about potential untreated psychological issues if he doesn't continue his appointments. He later encountered Roman Sionis, a.k.a. Black Mask, an old associate of his father, where he informed Falcone about his remark about his family at Cucinotta and offered him a private place to talk. However, at some point, his split personality took over and managed to make a threatening call to Black Mask late at night. On Christmas Eve, the new crime boss known as the Penguin (real name Oswald Cobblepot) abducted Alberto Falcone in an attempt to force Carmine Falcone to get out of the weapons business, as well as had him tortured repeatedly. Apparently, Falcone proved to be resistant to the initial torture, even telling one of his associates, Candy, that he won't submit to Penguin and referred to the latter as a "psychotic little bastard." This came back to haunt him when Penguin inquired this, resulting in a further beating via the Penguin's umbrella handle being shoved into the pleading Falcone's gut. By that point, he was forced by cattle prod to agree to Penguin's stipulations. However, Penguin decided to prod him with the prod anyways, as despite his agreeing, Falcone's lips "weren't making the sound wanted to hear," until Batman intervened. Falcone then proceeded to bear witness to Batman taking down Penguin's henchmen, also begging that the caped crusader not harm him, as well as the vigilante's interrogation of the mob boss before one of Black Mask's assassins, Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, interfered. Presumably, Alberto managed to flee the ship by the time Batman defeated Deathstroke, and informed his father to quit the weapons business. Extortion Data File One *'Alberto Falcone:' Yes? *'Harleen Quinzel:' Mr. Falcone? This is Dr. Strange's office calling. *'Alberto Falcone:' Right. Sorry. I missed my last appointment. I had to *'Harleen Quinzel:' Actually, you've missed your last two appointments. *'Alberto Falcone:' Right-right. Look - I appreciate the doctor's concern, but I have it under control now. There's no need for any further treatment. *'Harleen Quinzel:' I'm afraid Dr. Strange doesn't feel the same way, Alberto. We would hate to take unnecessary chances when we've come so far. *'Alberto Falcone:' Listen. I'm not one of Strange's test subjects to be poked and prodded. Have you forgotten who I am? Who my father is? *'Harleen Quinzel:' I believe your father would be most concerned that his son could be suffering from untreated psychological issues. *'Alberto Falcone:' Is that a threat? *'Harleen Quinzel:' So, we'll expect you at the regular time next week? File Two *'Alberto Falcone:' Hello? Who is this? *'Black Mask:' A friend of the family. *'Alberto Falcone:' Sionis. What do you want? *'Black Mask:' Just a social call. Reaching out to the community, you might say. *'Alberto Falcone:' Go on. *'Black Mask:' Your father and I did not always see eye to eye, but we had much in common. Common interests, common traditions. *'Alberto Falcone:' I can't really speak to my father, or the family. *'Black Mask:' That's not how you made it sound at Cucinotta the other night. *'Alberto Falcone:' How did you know I was *'Black Mask:' Relax, Alberto. There's nothing like good food and wine to loosen the tongue, am I right? But next time you want to discuss your future, do it somewhere more private. And I own just the place. File Three *'Alberto Falcone:' Hello, Sionis. *'Black Mask:' Who the hell is this? What time is it? *'Alberto Falcone:' Time to get your affairs in order, Roman. There is a change in the air, and the wolves descend on Gotham. *'Black Mask:' Listen, you little piece of crap! I don't know who you are or who you work for- *'Alberto Falcone:' I answer to a higher power than you - I am a higher power than you! And one day soon, you will have much to answer for. *'Black Mask:' Nobody speaks to- Gallery Alberto Falcone and the Penguin.jpg Alberto Falcone Batman Arkham Origins.jpg Trivia *The first extortion tape on Alberto Falcone had Harleen Quinzel mentioning as a threat telling Alberto's dad about there being potentially untreated psychological issues he is suffering from, alluding to Alberto Falcone's later actions as the Holiday Killer in Batman: The Long Halloween. He also spoke in a menacing voice to Sionis in the third tape, further alluding to the Holiday Killer. *In Black Mask's concept art page of the game, a figure resembling Alberto Falcone is seen being kicked exaggeratedly by Black Mask (or at least the Joker disguised as him), implying that Black Mask was originally supposed to be at odds with the Falcone family, rather than Penguin being at odds with the same family. Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters